Potters Get The Girl
by Hufflepuff Chaser
Summary: This is a story I wrote form my best friend, MasakoDaenerys. It's a James/Lily story about how the two got together! A Christmas present for my friend, posted early, but it has nothing to do with Christmas! :  Humour, Romance. Please R&R! Happy Reading!


Potters Get The Girl

**A/N:** First off Happy Christmas everyone, actually, its 12 days before Christmas, but this is a little early Christmas present! Ok, I know that I always write Harry/Ginny but I decided to write this for my friend (MasakoDaenerys) for Christmas, she'd much rather read a story about James and the Marauders, plus she likes James/Lily. So this is for her!  
>PS: MasakoDaenerys is also my editor, I wanted this to be a surprise so if this isn't edited as good, I'm so sorry. I tried to edit it as best I could but it's always so hard to edit your own work.<br>PPS: You should defiantly check out MasakoDaenerys' story! It's really good! About Lily and James' life, *hem hem* I helped with just a few *cough thousand cough* details and plot etc. I'm also her editor! Anyways read it! It's AMAZING!  
>PPPS: There are tons of little inside jokes hiding in here! If you don't understand something its probably just one of the inside jokes, or something from AVPM!<br>Happy reading!  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I could never even hope to be as good of a writer as legendary J.K. Rowling! Its all hers!  
><span>Dedications<span>: MasakoDaenerys my bestest friend ever, and my lovely mobile phone which I typed this up on! I love you two! 3

James Potter was always asking Lily Evans out, on average five times a week. Lily always said no. Maybe it was just her automatic response, maybe she didn't want to be in a relationship, but one thing was for sure, Lily loved James.  
>"Hey Evans!" Came the cocky voice of James Potter across the Gryffindor Common Room to where Lily was sitting studying for potions, "How's your day going?"<br>"Well it WAS going great until you showed up, Potter!" Lily Evans answered with a huff. Oh great now he was coming over, composure Lily, act cool.  
>"Oh don't say things like that, Evans!" Potter replied faking a hurt tone.<br>"Let's face it, she'd rather date me, wouldn't you?" Sirius Black said with a wink.  
>"Let's just say I'd rather date the giant squid" Lily replied with a smirk.<br>"Woah! Feisty one you've got there Prongs!" Sirius chuckled.  
>"Come on Evans, you know you love me!" James said flashing Lily the perfect smile that captured all the female hearts in Hogwarts, including hers.<br>"Hah," Lily gave a dry laugh, "You wish"  
>James strutted over to the couch where Lily had her papers spread, and sat down right beside her.<br>"What 're you doing?" He questioned feigning interest.  
>"Like you care" Lily said rolling her eyes.<br>James gasped dramatically "I'm offended Evans!"  
>"Good, maybe you can now leave me alone to do my work?"<br>"Only if you go out with me!"  
>"No." Lily said standing up and gathering her papers.<br>"Where are you going, Evans?"  
>"To get some work done!" She replied, turning on her heel and striding up the girl's staircase, with a flick of her ever-glowing auburn hair, she was gone.<br>Sirius then sat down beside James.  
>"I know one day she won't be able to resist your shocking good looks and charming ways!" Sirius stated in response to his friends defeat.<br>"She hates me!" James whisper-shouted pulling at his messy raven black hair.  
>"Oi, c'mon you know that's not true! What's wrong with you? You're 'The James Potter!' Voted sexiest Marauder four years running! (AN: I figured it would be pretty gross if he was voted when he was eleven and twelve) And you have second most dates in Hogwarts, after me of course!" Sirius was on a roll, stopping briefly to shoot a wink to a passing fifth year, "You have girls swooning over you left, right and center! You'll get the girl! Potters always do! Plus she's a redhead! Remember what your dad said?" Sirius was really going now.  
>"Yeah, Potters always marry redheads!" James said brightening considerably.<br>"Exactly! But I think all you need is to sneak down to the kitchens for a good old midnight snack, a new girl, and then to pull a few good pranks!" Sirius said with a new spark to his brilliant blue eyes.  
>"Alright! I'll grab the cloak!" James exclaimed jumping up from the scarlet couch.<br>While James was running up the stairs Sirius sauntered over to where Remus Lupin was sitting intently perusing various textbooks and parchments, his quill scratching furiously against the parchment, he seemed to be writing a thousand words per minute.  
>"Hey Moony!" Sirius yelled popping up behind Remus, making him jump so hard he dumped his bottle of ink over his two foot parchment.<br>"Sirius! What did I tell you about doing that?" Screeched Remus, wide eyed, "Now look what you've done to my assignment!"  
>"For the smartest bloke in our year you seem awfully dull sometimes." Sirius said, pulling out his wand. After waving it once all of the spilled ink vanished from the parchment. Remus sighed with relief. "Anyways," Sirius continued, "The real reason I came over was to see if you wanted to sneak down the kitchens with us, Prongs is having Doe troubles." Sirius said, giving Remus a knowing look.<br>"Sorry Paddy, I'd love to but I have to finish up this essay, give James some extra support for me."  
>"No problemo Ol' Moony, Ol' Chum! We're sneaking to the kitchens tonight, getting James a new girlfriend tomorrow, and playing a few pranks along the way!" Sirius said with a grin.<br>There were footsteps on the stairs and a shout of "Padders, let's get going I'm starved!" James said, jumping down the last four steps, "Hey Moony, you coming with?"  
>"Sorry, no. I've got a huge four foot parchment due Monday. I'd love to though!" Remus replied with a small sympathetic smile.<br>"Don't worry about it, I suppose you'll still be here when we get back, see you then!" James absently waved his hand as they exited the Common Room.  
>When James, Remus and Sirius had their little midnight sneak to the kitchens to talk about Lily and James troubles -they happened exceedingly often- Peter wasn't invited. Its not that they didn't like him, it was more so that they had things they liked to keep private, they obviously didn't flaunt their kitchen trips around so he could hear about it, but they didn't go behind his back either. They were good friends to him, but sometimes you just need some time with your BEST friends.<br>As the two neared the portrait of the fruits James spoke, "Would you like to do the honours?"  
>"I'd love nothing more!" Sirius answered, dramatically miming wiping a tear from his eye. Reaching up, Sirus tickled the pear right in the center, it giggled once then the portrait swung open, the overwhelming scent of food causing them both to rush hurriedly into the kitchens.<br>"Hello Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, we haven't seen you for a while!" One house elf said with a bow.  
>"Hey" both boys replied, distracted by the mounds of food, "you don't suppose we could have some of this, could we?" Asked Sirius already eying up a rather large chicken wing he planned to grab first.<br>"Help yourself-" the small house elf was cut off by the two sixteen year old boys running to the food as if they were animals.  
>Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitories Lily sat on her bed talking animatedly with her two best friends, Mary and Emmy.<p>

"Why won't he just leave me alone?" Lily exclaimed, "I mean I'm clearly not interested!" At this, Emmy and Mary shot each other a side-glance, knowing full well that Lily was more interested then she would ever admit.  
>"Maybe you should get a boyfriend." Mary said, "Then James would know that you aren't interested."<br>"But then I'd be as bad as them! Just getting in a relationship because I can!" Lily exclaimed  
>"Just keep telling him no, that's all the advice I have. Sorry Lils." Emmy explained with a sympathetic smile on her face, Mary nodding along beside her.<br>"Ugh but its so annoying!" Lily cried exasperated.  
>"I know, it'll all be fine, promise!" And with that the three girls changed into their pyjamas and climbed into bed.<br>The following day was Sunday, and it found our favourite Marauders lounging in the Common Room, Sirius was trying to break the Marauders record for most chairs lounged across, Remus was editing and re-reading his assignment, again and again. Peter was playing cards with himself and James was lazily spread across a whole couch reading Quidditch Weekly.  
>"Hey, Padfoot! Here's a good joke! How many players of the Chuddly Cannons does it take to screw in a Muggle light bulb?" James asked.<br>"Hmmm... I dunno, how many?" Sirius asked, huffing as he tried to position himself across five overstuffed chairs.  
>"Eight. Two to hover on their brooms to screw it in, two to catch them when they fall and four to heal the other four." James replied with a chuckle. Sirius gave a small laugh. Suddenly James jumped up and yelled, "Cannons lost again. Oh YEAH! The Wasps are IN! They just won against Holyhead! YES! YES! They're in!" He turned picked up and swung around the first girl he saw, which just happened to be Lily Evans. As he put her down and looked at her face he was shocked. She looked terrifying, her eyes shone like emerald orbs, her vibrant red hair flaming and her beautiful voice... Was yelling at the top of her lungs,<br>"JAMES POTTER! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She screamed and left the room in a huff, down to the Great Hall.  
>Once she opened the Oak doors she bee-lined for her regular spot at the Gryffindor table where Emmy and Mary were already waiting, with looks of confusion on their faces.<br>"Lily? Are you alright?" Mary asked when Lily sat down across the table, her eyes alight with anger, surprise and something Mary didn't recognize.  
>"Yes I'm fine! But stupid James Potter picked me up like I was some little doll! What an arrogant, conceded, pig-headed Ass! How DARE he! I hate him! The stupid Git! He's so stupid! With that dumb little smirk that he wears, strutting around the castle with his stupid little posse! Ugh what I would give to go over and give him a piece of my mind!" Lily's hands were clenched around the handles of her fork and knife so tight that her knuckles were turning white, "But," Lily continued in a whisper, "I think I love him..." Mary now knew what the other look in her eyes was, love.<br>Love for James Potter, love that Mary and Emmy both knew was inside, but never before had Lily realized it was true.  
>The following day was Monday, Lily's first class was Transfiguration. She wasn't paying attention. That never happened, Lily always paid attention, she was the perfect student. She answered questions when asked and wrote notes, but today she was distracted, and exhausted. The night before she had got little to no sleep, thoughts running through her head so fast she felt dizzy, and they hadn't let up. She was doodling little hearts and L.E+J.P= 3 as well as sneaking glances at James. Surprisingly he hadn't asked her out yet today, she appreciated it. She didn't know if she would have said yes, she knew that she really liked him, if not loved him, but she didn't know if he really liked her or just wanted another one of his little relationships with pointless girls. Lily was smart; she wasn't one of those girls.<br>After Transfiguration was Potions with Slughorn and the Slytherins. Lily focused herself in this class; the same could not be said for James and his friends.  
>"Hey James! Prongs!" Sirius whisper-yelled to James, he appeared to be in some sort of trance or just daydreaming.<br>"What?" James yelled jumping up from his seat. Slughorn sent him a sharp look, "Sorry Professor."  
>Slughorn gave a small nod and continued on with his lesson. "What was that for?" James hissed at Sirius.<br>"I was just wondering if you wanted to play a prank on the Slytherins, but if you're not interested then I suppose Moony and I can do it ourselves..."  
>"Oh fine, potions prank?" James asked, his focus diverted.<br>"Of course. So I was thinking that as soon as Malfoy isn't looking, we could send him a 'love note' from my lovely cousin Narcissia with some candies." A smile crept across Sirius' face, "but not just any candy, exclusive Zonko's mind-speaking fudge."  
>"Then Malfoy will loose-lip all his secrets! Oh Sirius this will be fun! I'll write the note, you prepare the candies, I've got some in my bag."<p>

The boys set to work, when they were happy with the set-up, Remus sent the 'present' to Malfoy's table.  
>The lesson was going very good for Lily, she had written notes and answered almost all of Slughorn's questions. She had already read the chapter the night before, and The Draught of Living Death was bubbling happily in her cauldron, it seemed like the class would go without troubles until she heard the arrogant drawl of Lucius Malfoy, "I use L'Oreal revitalizing shampoo and conditioner! It makes my hair silky smooth! L'Oreal, because you're worth it!" The entire Gryffindor side of the room burst out laughing, even a few of the Slytherins were chuckling. "Why are you laughing?" Malfoy asked, "Do you want more beauty tips from me? Of course you do! I style it with lots of hairspray and a hair drying spell, repeat after me, aestus-"<br>Slughorn cut in, "Could someone please take Mr. Malfoy to Madame Pomfray?"  
>Crabbe bustled over to where Malfoy was sitting, in one swift movement Lucius Malfoy was over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. As they passed Severus Snape alone at another Slytherin table, Lucius loudly whispered, "Maybe you should try L'Oreal too, or Head and Shoulders! Its very good for dandruff!"<br>"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn turned to James and Sirius, "any comments boys?"  
>"I need to get myself some of that L'Oreal shampoo! Do you see the way his hair falls sleekly-"<br>"That's quite enough Mr. Potter!" Slughorn stopped the boy mid-sentence. "There will be no need to speak with the headmaster, but please do not do it again. I will ask that you speak with me briefly after class. During lunch visit Mr. Malfoy, all four of you will please. Anyways, continuing on with Draught of Living Death!"  
>Lily's cauldron was bubbling merrily with a lilac liquid. Slughorn was taking a slow walk around the classroom, checking out everyone's potions as he got to Lily he smiled.<br>"Oho! Well done Miss. Evans!" Slughorn said with a chuckle, "Very good! Look here class, if your potion is nearing completion it should be this here colour, as well as the bubbles! Very nice Miss. Evans, I say this should earn some points to Gryffindor, let's say, twenty?" Slughorn gave Lily one last triumphant look and turned to Mary's cauldron. Across the room, James sent Lily a thumbs-up, she blushed and quickly busied herself flipping through Advanced Potion-Making.  
>Lily just needed to stir a few more times and then... Yes! Completion! A liquid that looked clear as water! She was done! "Professor Slughorn!" Lily called across the room.<br>"Yes Miss. Evans?" Slughorn replied.  
>"I've finished the potion I believe!" Lily said, her heart giving the familiar jump, the little jump that she got every time that a potion, assignment, or large essay was complete. The jump that she got when she correctly Transfigured something, it was her completion jump.<br>"Oho! You've done grand Miss. Evans! Let me see this potion!" Professor Slughorn bustles over to Lily's cauldron, and exclaims, "Well done! Another thirty points to Gryffindor!"  
>"Thank you sir!" Lily mumbled, blushing while carefully pouring the water-like substance into her crystal vials.<br>"Could I speak with you after class?" The elderly professor asked.  
>"Of course, sir."<br>When the class was dismissed Lily piled her books into her bag, then stopped at Slughorn's desk.  
>James admired the way Lily's hair fell like a waterfall down her back, the way her petite form fit perfectly into her uniform. He often wondered how perfectly her small hands would fit in his much larger ones. As he neared Slughorn's desk he smelled her scent, it smelled of Honeysuckle, but not overly, just the right amount.<br>"James I'm just going to take you over here to the side, alright?" Slughorn nodded to the corner of the room.  
>"No problem sir!" James answered, strolling over to where Slughorn was waiting.<br>Lily watched as James' Quidditch toned body made it's way to Slughorn, his beautifully messy hair standing up on end. He nervously ran his hand through his raven locks, how Lily longed to do the same...  
>When Slughorn had finished with James, he turned to Lily.<br>"Alright! Would you be interested in tutoring?" Slughorn started.  
>"Uh sure! I'd love to!" Lily replied flabbergasted.<br>"Great! It seems that Mr. Potter is having some difficulties with potions, so I've talked with him and he says that he's free every Tuesday night. So you and him will meet on Tuesday nights until James' sees fit!" Slughorn said joyfully.  
>"OK, sir." Lily choked out.<br>"And will you be coming to my Christmas party?"  
>"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"<br>"Thank you Lily, that is all!"  
>"Of course sir! Have a nice day!" She called over her shoulder as she exited the room. She scuttled through the hallways until she reached the Gryffindor portrait hole.<br>"Password dear?" The Fat Lady asked putting down her glass of wine.  
>"Ummm... Its ummm... Swine Juice!" Lily said remembering.<br>"Sorry Doll, they've changed the password!"  
>"Merlin's SOCKS!" Lily cursed.<br>"Something wrong?" Came the smooth voice of James Potter, "Quggles!" He said to the Fat Lady, and the portrait swung open.  
>"Thanks." Lily muttered in James' direction and ran up the Girl's staircase to get ready for lunch.<br>James plopped down on the couch facing the fireplace and grabbed an apple and a magazine out of his bag.  
>"C'mon Prongs! LUNCH TIME! I'm starved! I heard there was going to be roast beef!" Sirius called.<br>"You guys go ahead, I'm not hungry."  
>"Yes you are! We're going to the Great Hall right now and you're coming! No more moping or acting sullen about Lily!" Sirius told him sitting next to him on the couch and shoving the magazine back into his best friend's bag. He jumped up off the couch with far too much energy. James followed with less enthusiasm. "There you go Pronggers!"<br>"Yeah."  
>Once James saw all the food in the Great Hall he got much hungrier.<br>"See! Aren't you happy you came!" Sirius said shoving potatoes and beef into his face.  
>"Yup! This stuff is amazing! Those House Elves are awesome!" James exclaimed with his mouth full.<br>"They sure are!" Remus agreed between mouthfuls.

"At least Remus has enough decorum to not talk with his mouthful-" Emmy started, shooting a look at James.  
>"Or to not chew with his mouth open!" Lily finished for her, looking pointedly at Sirius.<br>"Hello ladies!" Sirius exclaimed with a wink.  
>"Hello Mr. Wombat!" Mary replied, giggling with Emmy and Lily.<br>"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked confused.  
>"Something for us to know and you to never find out!" Lily shot back with a grin.<br>"Mind if we sit here?" Emmy asked with one last laugh.  
>The boys moved their various bags out of the way.<br>"Make yourselves at home!" James replied. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Peter blush a deep shade of red. James elbowed Sirius in the ribs, hard, and whispered, "Peter wasn't ever good with the ladies was he?"  
>"Nope not at all!" Sirius whispered back.<br>"What 're you boys talking about?" Emmy asked innocently.  
>"Nothing, nothing..." The two trailed off.<br>"Whatever." The girls rolled their eyes.  
>"So we've got a date Tuesday?" James said to Lily with a wink.<br>"James its not a 'date'!" Lily replied with a blush.  
>"You. Me. In the library. By ourselves. 'Studying'. Sounds like a date to me!"<br>"Pfft. Sure, a 'date' arranged by a teacher!"  
>"So you admits its a date?"<br>"Arrgh! You're twisting my words around!"  
>"Yay! Lily and I are going on a date!"<br>"Shut up! Its not a date! I never said that!"  
>"Wow! See mate I told you it would happen eventually!" Sirius chuckled.<br>"Lily? You never told us?" Emmy jokingly exclaimed.  
>"Congrats, mate!" Jonathon Sulmage, the Gryffindor seeker, cheered, thumping James on the back.<br>Lily jumped up from her seat and ran to the teacher's table. She raised her wand to her throat and cast Snorus, "Just to clear things up before they spread all over the Great Hall, James Potter and I, Lily Evans, are NOT dating. I repeat NOT DATING! Thank you, and sorry for disrupting your lunch!" Lily cancelled the spell and quickly returned to her seat beside Emmy at the Gryffindor table.  
>"Isn't she bold?" Sirius proclaimed, breaking the silence in the Great Hall.<br>"I was kidding Lily!" James reassured her.  
>"I know, it was just getting out of hand." She replied finishing her meal, "You guys done?" She asked to her friends.<br>"Yep!" Was the general response.  
>"Right! Ready to head back? What classes do we have next?" Mary asked.<br>"Herbology then C.M.C." Lily replied checking her mental timetable.  
>"Where are you boys going?" Emmy questioned the boys.<br>"Same! We'll walk you!" James told them.  
>"Alright! Let's walk these ladies to Herbology! We get to harvest Snarkalufs today!" Sirius called in his usual loud demeanor.<br>The group headed outside, it was getting colder and starting to snow as the middle of November passed. They were headed for Greenhouse 3 where they had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. The inside of the Greenhouse was much warmer then outside. They removed their coats, mittens and hats and headed towards their tables.  
>The lesson seemed to drag on for ages, but it was nothing compared to C.M.C.<br>Lily and Emmy were having a heated discussion about James and the Marauders. Lily didn't think that James really loved her and she thought that Sirius had a thing for Emmy. Emmy, however thought that James was completely in love with her, and that Sirius didn't have "things" he had "flings".  
>"Have you seen the way Sirius flirts with you?" Lily exclaimed.<br>"Have you seen the way JAMES flirts with YOU! One could think the two of you were already a couple by the way you go on!" Emmy replied.  
>"James doesn't like me that much! And-"<br>"You called?" James strutted over to them with a look of triumph on his face.  
>Lily looked frantically at James then to Emmy. 'Oh SHNIT... Did he hear all that?' She thought.<br>"Yeah! James come over this way!" Sirius yelled from behind them. Lily's speeding heartbeat decreased, 'Oh good, he was talking to Sirius...'  
>Emmy looked at Lily and immediately they burst out laughing.<br>The class finally ended and James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all trooped off to the Great Hall for supper. They burst through the Oak doors in their usual fashion, walking slowly to their table.  
>"Mind if we sit with you, fine ladies?" Sirius asked.<br>"No." Lily responded, the Marauders and Lily and her friends, sat together most of the time. They were slowly becoming a group together.  
>When they had finished up their meal, together they returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, where they parted, girls to the Girls' dorms, and boys to the Boys'.<br>The girls were all so tired they didn't even speak as they changed into their PJ's and got into bed. Lily was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
>The next morning was of the same routine, they got up, got dressed, went down to the Great Hall, had breakfast, and then went to Transfiguration.<br>"Today we will be practicing Transfiguring animals into other objects..." Professor McGonagall droned on for ages. Lily listened intently but really she was getting excited and nervous for the night. Because tonight was her first date- no, tutoring session with James.  
>When lunch finally rolled around Lily wasn't feeling hungry, she took an apple with her to her dorms, where she, with the help of Emmy and Mary, picked out her outfit for the tutoring.<br>They finally decided on skintight jeans, with a cashmere V-neck pullover, in emerald green. The colour matched her eyes, looked wonderful against her creamy white skin, and of course looked stunning with her long, red hair.  
>When they were happy with Lily's ensemble, they continued to Herbology. It was quick and pain-free, in and out, then off to Care of Magical Creatures.<br>The class was mostly a joke; they went but talked most of the time.  
>"So Lily, I was thinking, we could go straight to the Great Hall after this, then eat really fast, and then go to the dorms to get you ready! Sound good?" Mary asked.<br>"Very! I'm so excited!" Lily replied with a huge smile, "I'm going to ask him what time he wants to meet, I'll be right back!"

Lily found where the Marauders were standing, slacking off nonetheless.  
>"Hey Lily!" James called her over.<br>"Hi James, Sirius, Remus and Peter!" Lily responded, "what time should we meet?"  
>"Let's say an hour after dinner?"<br>"Sounds good, bring your homework, and all of your text books!" With a smile Lily returned to her friends.  
>"We have an hour once we've shoved enough food into our faces to get ready!" Lily exclaimed in delight.<br>"Alright! So for your hair I was thinking..." The rest of the class was filled with giggles and talk of Lily's "date".  
>The girls sprinted down to supper, stuffed in as much food as they could swallow and ran to the Girls' Dorms.<br>Lily hopped into the shower straight away, as planned. She squirted shampoo into her hand and worked it through her long red hair. When she finished rinsing it, she repeated. Then when her second rinse was done she applied conditioner. While she was waiting for it to set she washed.  
>By the time she got all the conditioner out and got out of the shower, the two other girls had set out all her clothes. Lily grabbed her robe from the bathroom door and quickly covered herself.<br>Mary and Emmy surrounded Lily with various brushes and the hair dryer.  
>"Maybe we should try Malfoy's spell!" Emmy said with a chuckle.<br>"Eww his hair is so gross! Any guy who spends that much time on his hair can't be totally sane." Mary added. The girls continued laughing with each other until Lily's hair was dry.  
>"Ok, now, Lily put your clothes on. We don't want to ruin your hair by pulling your shirt over it." Emmy demanded, sounding much in control.<br>Lily pulled the tight pants up with only some help, the shirt didn't cause any problems.  
>Emmy and Mary circled Lily taking in her hair.<br>"Alright let's get started!" Mary exclaimed.  
>The two girls slaved long and hard over Lily's appearance, but meanwhile in the Boys' Dorms James leaped out of the shower almost running out of time. He threw on a blue polo shirt and blue jean pants without looking. He shoved his glasses on his face and absently ran his fingers through his hair.<br>"Looking sexy Prongs!" Sirius said jokingly, "watch out for Malfoy on your way to the library, Lily might have to fight for you!"  
>"Oi! Shut up!" James yelled back, "Au revoir mes amies!"<br>"Tootles mon chou!" Sirius replied in an extremely fake French accent.  
>James entered the library in his usual fashion, he found a table and sat down. Lily hadn't arrived yet so he pulled his books out and put them on the table in front of him.<br>Madame Pince turned the corner and gasped dramatically, "James Potter, doing homework? What has the world come to?"  
>"Not funny." Was James' reply.<br>"I wasn't trying to be funny." She snapped, being as short tempered as always.  
>When Lily finally walked through the library door, right on time, James' jaw literally dropped. She looked gorgeous, her shocking auburn hair was flowing down her back and all around her shoulders, in loose waves. Her emerald green shirt made her shining eyes stand out even more, and James thought that she must have been poured into her jeans they fit so well.<br>"Wow!" James muttered, then louder he said, "Lily you look beautiful!"  
>Lily blushed prettily then remarked, "You don't look so bad yourself!"<br>Before James knew what he was doing he stood in front of Lily, inching slowly closer until their noses were almost touching, "You are stunning." Was all he could say before suddenly, he was kissing Lily Evans, and he liked it.  
>Kissing James was like nothing Lily had ever experienced ever. It was sweet and exhilarating at the same time. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure James could hear it. The jumps her heart gave were a thousand times bigger then the homework completion jump. There were fireworks going off in every corner of her head, everything was spinning but this was perfection.<br>They didn't pull away until they absolutely had to. When they did, they were both grinning like fools.  
>"So Lily, wanna go to Slughorn's Christmas party with me?" James asked looking down at his feet.<br>Lily's only response was to pull him down to her level, and kiss him again, when she broke the kiss she replied with, "I'd love to."  
>Their first tutoring meeting was mostly a continuous snogging session. Not much studying or homework got finished, but the next Tuesday would be for work, maybe.<p>

A/N: Well, there you go! I had so much fun writing that! Sorry if I didn't mention Peter very much, I really don't like him, I tried to get him in as much as I could stand without having the sudden urge to upchuck.  
>So I was wondering whether I should write more, maybe about their wedding or Slughorn's Christmas Party, you can tell me by reviewing!<br>Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it! If you didn't I'm sorry. Either way please take a second to review! Thank you loads for reading!  
>And Happy (early) Christmas again!<br>3  
>Cheers!<br>M


End file.
